Firefoots Destiny
by creeperslyth
Summary: make up your own summary, i'm sick of doing it. this is about a cat named Firefoot and her destiny (there ur welcome)


Prologue

In a perfect world maybe I could have remained in the town of housefolk and workfolk. But the world I knew now was crashing down around me, ruined in a simple glance. I was just an abomination to cats and foxes, one of a kind, a cross breed, that no person, cat, or fox could love. I needed to leave my hiding hole from behind this garbage can and travel over the Mountains I looked at every day. I would learn the ways of every animal, become wise and strong and then teach all the animals that accepted me the things I learned. So I pointed my black nose towards the mountains in the distance I walked past the busy workfolk, past grumbling housefolk, hissing cats and dogs, and followed my heart to my possible future, or my possible end." The black she cat told the kits.

"But Firefoot, you're here aren't you?" the small black and white kit mewed.

"Yeah! Your part of Treeclan now!" the other kit squeaked placing his white face on his paws.

"I'm afraid ounce you are apprenticed I must leave. There are other clans out there and I must go and see if my destiny lies there or here." Firefoot murmured to the 3 kits that sat in front of her. "But know this, I will always love you."

Allegiances

Treeclan

Leader Rowanstar- cream furred she cat with light brown splashes on her back, white paws and belly.

**Apprentice: Elmpaw**

Deputy Bristlebark- large brownish red tabby tom, bristles when stressed.

Medicine cat Oakleaf- Golden furred tom with broad shoulders and a sharp tongue.

Warriors

Dappleshade-boisterous black furred tortishell she with white spots on her back and sides.

Pinefur- a kind hearted tom with dark brown fur and a white tail tip. **Apprentice, Barkpaw**

Mapleshine- Clever red tabby she

Applefoot- rude she, white tabby with a red fore paw. **Apprentice, Leafpaw**

Cherrynose- brown tabby Tom with white paws and a bright pink nose. **Apprentice, Cedarpaw**

Tendriltail- handsome white tom with a red stripes on his tail.

Rootheart- Brownish red tom with big green eyes.

Apprentices (cats training to be warriors)

Barkpaw- Quiet shy she cat, with gray fur and brown paws.

Leafpaw- rude tom dusty brown fur

Cedarpaw- energetic she with grayish brown fur with bright blue eyes.

Elmpaw- smart tom, black fur with a white muzzle and belly

Queens (she cats expecting kits or caring for kits.)

Willowfur- she with white fur with brown stripes Mate: Pinefur (Kits: Elderkit- long tailed she with light brown fur. Juniperkit- white furred tom with a brown striped tail brown feet and muzzle, amber eyes.)

Elders (cats who have retired from being warriors)

Yewtail- Sandy furred tabby she (former medicine cat)

Rootleg- gray tom with a brown leg that's crippled, deaf.

Mongo- Old tom came to the clan for protection and as a favor for Rowanstar.

Cats outside the clan

Samara- Sandy colored she cat with bright green eyes

Firefoot- Black she cat with a long snout pale blue eyes and bright red legs.

Seastar the 6th- Blue furred Tom with deep yellow eyes, very wise cat

Nut- Crazy old tom with dusty brown fur

Chapter 1

Tendriltail looked down at his prey; tail twitching he gathered his haunches in preparation to leap down on the small plump vole that was scavenging for its food. The woods were silent except for the occasional coo of a bird. Tendriltail lazily lowered his front fore paw letting the breeze catch his scent and bring it down to the vole. The vole froze eyes bulging as it smelled one of its predators, Tendriltail jumped at the vole just as it bolted towards the base of the oak tree. He scooped the vole up in one paw flung it into the air, catching it his jaws, and with one swift bite the wriggling body went limp. As he carried his catches back to camp he caught the scent of another cat that did not belong to his clan. He stiffened, the fur on his spine rising, whoever this cat was she was upwind from him and couldn't smell him. He was about to set his prey down and scare off the intruder when he heard Pinefur yowl and chase of the cat. The other cat spit in furry as Pinefur came crashing through a bush at the intruder, Tendriltail ran to see if he might need help when Pinefur's apprentice came crashing through the same bush. The small cat fluffed up her fur, trying to make herself appear bigger than she was. But the shy 'paw simply made herself seem like an overly fluffy kitten. Pinefur screeched. Tendriltail dropped his vole and finch, jumping at the intruder, claws outstretched. He landed on the she cats narrow shoulders as she was jumping at Pinefur, she collapsed, crying out in pain as his heavier weight drove the breath from her. Pinefur sat up from where he crouched protectively.

"She's a mean one,' Pinefur panted licking his hurt paw. 'She had me pinned, reached out with one of her claws and snagged one of mine, pulled it hard. I nearly had her though." He licked his ruffled fur before stepping forward to grab the fella's scruff.

"We should take her to Rowanstar." Tendriltail meowed stepping off the cat.

"Naw, we should show her to the border and let her free." Pinefur muffled from around the she's scruff.

"She was trespassing though. Rowanstar would want to see her, also she's hurt. And look how young she is, I bet she's only a little older than Barkpaw." At the mention of the young apprentice Pinefur looked at her than reluctantly nodded.

"Fine, Barkpaw."

"Y-yes Pinefur?" Barkpaw stammered

"Go and fetch our kills and help Tendriltail to ok?" Pinefur meowed as he shuffled of in the direction of the camp, the unconscious she cat clamped firmly in his mouth.

"Ok Pinefur!" Barkpaw squeaked before dashing of in the direction she had originally come from.

Tendriltail quickly gathered his kills and joined Barkpaw, as they hurried to camp. Pinefur was just dragging the she cat through the entrance; Tendriltail slipped past them and placed the vole and finch on the fresh kill pile. Looking around he saw that the clan had already began sharing tongues, the elders sat next to 3 big boulders that leaned against each other creating a den. The apprentices, all except Barkpaw, were sitting in their usual spots up in the old Rowan tree that also made the apprentice's den. Rowanstar and her Deputy, Bristlebark, were sharing tongues by Rowanstar's den; it was a large misshapen rock that had been dug up by twolegs when they destroyed the forest. It now served as a den for both the leader and deputy. Tendriltail started to walk over to Rowanstar, accidently stepping on his sister's tail.

"Ow! Tendriltail you lazy lump, watch were your stepping!" Applefoot yowled angrily as she licked her tail, glaring at him with her amber eyes.

"Sorry Apple' " Tendriltail meowed distractedly.

Applefoot eyes softened "Tendriltail I know we just became warriors, but to think! You still hurry about like you're an apprentice trying to please his mentor." She laughed.

Tendriltail shook his head and walked away from the bramble bush that made the warriors den. Pinefur was placing the black she cat down in front of Oakleaf's den, the den was made of a pile of branches that were woven together. The medicine cat den connected with the nursery, Oakleaf rushed out of the nursery, he was probably checking on the new kits.

"Who is this? What happened?" Oakleaf meowed worriedly. He sniffed the she cat, looking for any scratches or cuts. "She's ok, just passed out." He sighed, suddenly he bristled. His eyes seemed to look past the she cat, nose twitching he backed away from her. "Rowanstar… may I speak to you in your den with Bristlebark? NOW." He hurried off leaving Tendriltail and Pinefur to pull the she into the medicine den.

Barkpaw had gone off and joined the other apprentices in the oak tree by now and Pinefur with an indigent huff, pulled the she cat in. Tendriltail was still staring at Rowanstar and Bristlebark as they entered the misshapen rock formation.

"Must be another Loner… They keep wanderin' into this area ever since the twolegs messed it up. I wonder if Rowanstar ever saw this place before the destruction." Pinefur looked up at Tendriltail's staring figure. "Oh be gone with ya. I'll watch 'er till Oakleaf comes back."

Tendriltail licked the old cat on the ear before hurrying across the clearing to listen in on the conversation. His ears pricked as he heard them talking.

"- had a vision, she's not good for the clan." Oakleaf was saying

"What vision? Why can't we trust her?" Rowanstar meowed worriedly

"Ashpelt came to me in a vision and told me an omen, a moment ago while I was looking at _her_." Oakleaf whispered. Tendriltail had to strain to hear His next words. "_Fire will snake through the clan like a Tendril and be shaken from its beginning to its end_." Tendriltail understood immediately what this omen meant. He backed away but he still heard Rowanstars next words.

"Then we must get rid of the Fire before it destroys us. I formed this clan in memory of the 4 clans before us, we have survived this long and we will not give up. I will not let this destroy the clan." Tendriltail stopped his retreat. Did this mean that they hadn't understood that it had to do with him? After all he was named Tendril, for the way the red on his tail snaked up his tail like fire. He shuddered at the thought of this meaning.

"But Rowanstar, it will snake through the clan like a _Tendril_ surely that means Tendriltail will become involved somehow?" Bristlebark meowed. Tendriltail pricked his ears and stepped forward, _So it wasn't just me who realized it. _

"Yes, I will keep a close eye on him." Tendriltail shivered at the ominous words. "Oakleaf."

"Yes?"

"Do you have any Death berries?" she meowed her voice cold.

"Y-yes. Why?"

"I want you to kill the 'Fire' when everyone goes to sleep. You will say there was internal damage that killed her. We never speak about this again ok?" Tendriltail shivered uncomfortably at this.

"But Rowanstar! What would Leafpool had said if you had told her this?" Tendriltail nose twitched. _Leafpool? Who's that?_ He wondered.

"Don't ever speak of her!" Rowanstar yowled "She left the forest long ago Oakleaf, she sent Mongo here as a favor then left us after I told her what I have done to protect the clan. Her words still echo in my mind when I sleep." Rowanstar voice cracked her next words came in a mocking tone. " 'What happened to the nice kittypet that was caring? You helped Birchkit remember? You cared for him and treated him like you would treat any hurt cat. Where did the Cody I knew go?' " Rowanstar spat "I told her she was gone. I am Rowanstar now, leader of Treeclan .She has nothing to do with us anymore." Tendriltail ducked his head and flattened his ears.

_Cody? Was Rowanstar a kittypet? _He wondered. _She's going to kill that cat! I need to get her away from here! _He looked around to see if anyone was watching before he dashed for the medicine den. Pinefur was talking to the she cat, they were laughing about something.

"Oh! This is Tendriltail one o' newest warriors." Pinefur meowed.

"Hello" the she cat muttered ducking her head nervously. Her eyes were a pale blue and her muzzle was abnormally long and narrow. She looked nervous just sitting there, as if the whole camp was planning something against her. _Well only the clan leader wants her dead._ He thought.

"Umm. Rowanstar told me to escort her out of our territory. Now." Tendriltail said, pushing the she cat to her feet. "Sorry for jumping on you earlier. I was trying to help Pinefur."

"It's ok. Bye Pinefur!" The she cat said over her shoulder as Tendriltail pushed her through the Bramble entrance.

"Bye Firefoot! Good luck out there!" Pinefur called back. Tendriltail looked over at the leaders den seeing Bristlebark exit the misshapen den he muttered a few curses.

"Oh Starclan." He muttered

"What? What is it?" Firefoot said trying to see over Tendriltails shoulder.

"When I say run. You got to run. My Leader wants killing you in your sleep. I'm here to stop that."

"What!? Why?" Firefoot meowed fretfully.

"Hey!" Bristlebark yowled from the other side of the clearing.

"Run!" Tendriltail yowled.

They dashed though the entrance, Tendriltail hissed as he was caught on one of the small brambles that pulled at his fur. He pulled away following Firefoot; he could hear Bristlebark and Mapleshine hard on their paws. Tendriltail knew what he had to do.

"Listen to me! I'm going to turn and fight them! Keep running till you see the thunderpath! Don't stop! Don't try and help! Just keep running!"

"Why are you doing this for me?! I don't even know you!" Firefoot Growled back as they dodged bushes. "Why?"

"Because I know this is wrong! No cat should be killed this way!"

"But I'm not cat!" Firefoot yowled at him as Tendriltail stopped. Bristlebark screeched as he ran into a wall of great white fur. Mapleshine stopped short and tried to dodge around but Tendriltail lashed out at her muzzle claws unsheathed. She fell back and Bristlebark yowled in anger at the sight of this. He jumped at Tendriltail, but he simply ducked, flipped onto his back and clawed at Bristlebarks soft underbelly. Tendriltail felt the hot sticky mess of blood as it hit his white fur. The coppery smell of it hit his nose as he sucked in air let go of Bristlebark and grabbed both sides of Mapleshines face with front claws. He ripped down dragging his claws down and battering her chest with is hind paws. A kit move but even now it worked. Screeching Mapleshine fell back her face scratched badly.

"You're dead!" Bristlebark screeched as he flung himself onto Tendriltail.

Tendril tail fought furiously, but gave up as Mapleshine joined in. he relented, they drug him back to camp were they through his panting, bleeding figure in front of Rowanstar. He looked up at her piercing blue eyes.

"What is this?" Rowanstar spat "my warriors fighting each other?"

"He was helping the trespasser escape camp." Bristlebark hissed

"I heard what you said. It was wrong what you were saying so I took matters into my own paws." Tendriltail coughed anger surged through him like fire powering him to speak. "Firefoot has done nothing to you what so ever and she does not deserve what you were going to do to her." The clan was coming out of their dens now, all the clan looked at the scene with confusion and worry. Tendriltail stood on shaky paws and turned toward his clan. "Listen! Everyone! That cat that was here earlier was no threat to us and yet our Leader thinks it would be best to kill her while we slept, and blame it on the medicine cat!" the clan yowled in protest, they stared at Rowanstar as if they didn't know who she was any more. "I believed that she was wrong and helped Fire- I mean the intruder out of camp and away from her death. That is justice! That is right." Cats yowled in agreement. Tendriltail faced Rowanstar ounce more staring into her eyes. "And you know it's right. You had a choice to let her go peacefully with a warning or kill her. Well you chose wrong." He hissed in her face blood from his scratches splattering her.

"Do you fight for kittypet and loners now? Have you abandoned us for some loner?" she spat saying it loud enough for the clan to hear. "I bet you broke the code for this _Loner._" She circled him like a predator bird circled its prey.

"No. I am Treeclan born and you Rowanstar have no say in who I fight for anymore. You are no less than a tyrant as Scourge. You are not my leader if you decide to kill someone, a Loner no less. You are not my leader!" Tendriltail declared "you are but an angry confused kittypet who brought loners and kittypets together for your own benefit. You are not Rowanstar. You are Cody." He hissed glaring at her with utter hatred. "I only became a warrior yesterday but I know when things are right or wrong." Tendriltail suddenly sighed long and sad. He looked older at that moment; he seemed like a cat that was lost long ago to the 4 clans. His white fur was a storm it seemed; with the tendril of fire on his tail that he was no longer a Warrior but the wise white warrior that visited his dreams.

The clan surged forward towards their former leader, the crashed into her pushing her to the Bramble entrance, away from the clan. Rowanstar, Cody now was thrown down outside the entrance.

"Please! I made Treeclan! You can't throw me out! I can't go back to being a kittypet! I am not like Scourge! I'm not like Tigerstar from the stories! Please!" Cody begged, her icy confidence gone. "Kill me instead! I love Treeclan!" She stared into Tendriltails amber eyes pleadingly. Tendriltail realized this must be how he looked just moments ago. For a moment he saw through Whitestorms eyes, he witnessed Tigerstar, Tigerclaw than, being kicked out of the clan. Than Tigerstar wreaking havoc on the whole forest as he brought the dogs to Thunderclan, demanding hunting rights, killing Brindleface, and then bringing Bloodclan to kill the forest cats.

"You'd rather die than leave?" Tendriltail whispered to her.

"yes." She whimpered

Oakleaf appeared with small batch of blood red berries, he placed them before her. "Then eat berries Cody. Like you would have made Firefoot" He said disgustedly. She licked one of them up. Her breathing ceased, falling to her side she twitched her eyes full of pain. She twitched for the last time, her eyes now a pale unseeing blue. The elders came and picked her up to carry her of for burial. Everyone went back to their dens, some crying others silent. Tendriltail could just make out the pale eyes of Firefoot in the coming darkness, before they disappeared.


End file.
